


One Kiss

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky can’t stop himself, he wants kisses.





	One Kiss

For a few days you, Bucky and Steve looked after Clint’s farm while he and his family went on a mini-vacation. Clint helped out on some missions, because of that, work stayed undone. So Steve and Bucky helped out by getting some of that work done. Sam also was supposed to be there. He promised he would get there as soon as he could. It was the last day of your staying there, but he still hadn’t shown up.

Almost all day Bucky and Steve were chopping a big pile of wood, more like pulling them apart with their bare hands. Showoffs. Looking at them through the window you decided it was time to get them some refreshments and made them fresh lemonade.

“Hey boys.” You called to both men.

“Hey Doll.” Bucky smiled, wiping his sweat-covered forehead with the back of his hand.

“You know, there’s an ax right there beside you.” You pointed at the ax that was stuck in a large log, right next to them.

“Yeah, we know, but it’s more fun this way.” Steve chuckled, pulling apart yet another log. The wood chips flew in every direction as he did that.

“Fun? In what world it’s fun at all?” You gave them both glasses with cold lemonade.

“It’s a nice change from our daily life,” Steve explained thanking for the drink.

Bucky finished the drink and placed the empty glass down. He wiped his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, exposing his toned abs. You glanced down. He had a whole look - hair tied back in a low, messy bun, a thin sheen of sweat covered his body. His muscles rippling under the sleeveless shirt and he was wearing black shorts that were hanging low on his waist. Your mind went off wandering about all the things you wanted to do with him later.

He noticed the look in your eyes. “Sweetheart, why don’t you come here and give me a sweet kiss?” He smiled, pulling you into his arms. As he was leaning in for a kiss, you turned your head, and he kissed your cheek. “Hey.” He protested.

You tried to push him away. “You’re sweaty, and you stink. Maybe after a shower, you’ll get a kiss.” You shimmied out of his hold, backing away.

“Just one kiss, babe, ’s all I’m askin’.” Not backing down, he stepped closer to you, determined to get that one kiss from you.

“No.” You hid behind Steve, but when Bucky didn’t even take his eyes off of you, eyeing you like his pray, knowing that Steve won’t be a big help in this situation, you started running. Bucky run after you.

“No, no, no stay away from me.” You shouted laughing as you run around a barn. Glancing back over your shoulder you didn’t see him and thought he left you alone. Facing the front again, you run around the corner straight into Bucky’s open arms.

“Got ya.” He laughed triumphantly lifting you up in the air.

“Buck!” You squealed in surprise.

“You know what I want.” He smiled, a playful spark sparkled in his eyes.

“Alright.” Two can play this game.

With a smug smile plastered on his face, he put you back down on the ground. You pushed him in the wooden barn wall, he grunted, his back colliding with the hard wall and kissed him like fire. His hands instantly flew to your waist, pulling you closer. You broke the kiss stepping back, leaving Bucky breathless and wanting more.

“Damn, Y/n.” He reached for you, but you stepped back. “Babe, you can’t kiss me like that and expect I won’t want more of that.” He complained.

“You said one kiss, you got one, and now you can return back to work.” You said, walking away.

“You little minx, wait till we get back home I’ll show you how to tease me.” He watched you, biting his bottom lip.

“Can’t wait.” You sassed back, swaying your hips more than necessary.

Later that night, when it started to get dark, you all gathered around the campfire behind the house. You snuggled in one of Bucky’s large hoodies. He was sitting right there beside you, your legs thrown over his lap, his hands on your thighs.

“I’m still thinking about that kiss.” He whispered in your ear.

“Yeah?” You chuckled turning to him. The flame from the fire illuminated his features in warm tones.

“I can’t get enough of you.” He smiled, tracing invisible patterns on your thigh. “I blame the fresh air for that.”

“Aha, sure, blame the nature for your horniness.” You cupped his cheek, kissing him lazily.

Steve coughed to get the attention and hopefully get you to stop. You broke the kiss, remembering you weren’t alone, offering an apologetic smile to Steve.

“What did I miss?” Sam finally showed up.

“Everything,” Bucky said nonchalantly. “We already did all the work.”

“Also, you missed their make out session,” Steve added.

“Thank god. They just can’t keep their hands off each other, can’t they.” Sam shook his head like a disappointed parent.

“That’s enough.” Bucky rolled his eyes, already annoyed. “At least I have someone.”

“Damn,” Sam clutched his chest. “Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart, breaking.”

“Point for me.” Bucky chuckled.

“Who wants to hear,” Sam changed the subject, moving closer to the fire with a big grin on his face. “a scary story?”

It was starting to get cold, plus Sam’s stories were actually scary, so you went after a blanket and snuggled with Bucky.

After a while, Bucky nudged your cheek with his nose, making you look at him, he kissed you. He tried to hide from others by lifting the blanket higher up. Of course, that failed, and they noticed.

“Again?” Steve exclaimed. “I can’t with them.“ He turned to Sam. “Hey, how about you? You want a kiss?”

“Nah man, maybe later. You’re not my type.” Sam looked at the show in front of him and changed his mind. “On the other hand, come here.” He pulled Steve to him by the back of his neck. Before their lips met, he placed his palm between them. They pretended to make out making obnoxious sounds. In the process they fell over, continuing to pretend they’re making out.

You started laughing uncontrollably at the sight. So did Bucky.

“Okay, okay. You made your point.” He laughed.

“See how it looks from the side?” Sam laughed, getting back up.

“We’re not like that.” You chuckled, wiping off your tears from laughing.

“Close enough,” Steve said. “Trust me, I’m the one who has to look at it.”

Bucky didn’t want the night to end. He had his girl by his side, surrounded by his closest friends. He felt at peace. As the stories went on he felt himself dose off. He placed his head on your shoulder and held your hand. He looked at the red and yellow sparks flying up in the dark sky from the fire which flames were much smaller now than at the beginning of the night. Dosing off for a couple of seconds and then waking up, he fought with sleep. 

But in the end, the tiredness won over him, and he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
